In many electronic record-keeping and process-management systems, the added functionality of customizable data fields and data entry validation procedures may provide significant advantages in terms of workflow efficiency and data quality. Especially in systems such as docket-management solutions for law firms, data quality is essential as accurate information is the cornerstone of effective scheduling and processing. A missed date or incorrect instruction may lead to missed deadlines, late fee payments, loss of client rights, and potentially severe liability for the law firm. To solve these and other problems, a solution is provided to the data quality concerns of law firms and legal professionals. Embodiments of the solution provide approaches where data validation and verification procedures may be built into docketing workflows without undue burden on individuals and without significant duplication of work.